Off to School
by CrazyWriter7586
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and the Stolls go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter in their fifth year. They may just find some long lost friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Wizards.

**This is my second story. In case you didn't read the summary, kids from camp go to Hogwarts. Simple. Enjoy!{;-).**  
Percy

I was sitting in my cabin when Annabeth stormed in and dragged me to the big house where Chiron was.

"Great. Thalia and the Stolls are already here. I have a mission for you. You are to go to a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Protect Harry Potter.", he said.

I understood about 12% of that. Luckily I could just ask Annabeth.

But she had a protest," do wizards exist?"

" they do. You'll be in your fifth year. We already have your supplies. Wear your robes."

~12 hours later~

We had boarded some train to take us to that school and we were sitting in the same compartment as Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione. They were asking us if we were purebloods, half bloods, or muggleborns. We didn't under stand this so we just said half bloods.

We reached school. We had to go in some chariots. They were pulled by black skeletal horses that only us, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see. Hermione said that they could only ben seen by people who'd seen death. Strange.

We were told to stand with some eleven year olds while we got sorted into our groups. The younger kids went Thalia who winced a bit. The Stolls who laughed. Annabeth who flinched. Then me. It brought back all my memories. From smelly Gabe, to the labyrinth. It sorted me into Griffindor like the rest of my friends.

Travis and Conner were talking to Fred and George. Annabeth was talking to Hermione. I ended up with Harry. We found out some stuff about wizards.

We were taken to our cozy dormitories and I fell asleep quickly.

**How was that? Next it will be from Hermione's perspective. Please review. Please tell the truth about how I can get better.{;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- New Students

**Happy reading! No one reviewed {:'-( so please do. This is all Hermione. See ya'.**

Hermione

I was on the Hogwarts Express, when these kids who claimed to be in our year came to sit in our compartment. The two girls seemed to be pretty smart and these boys who weren't quite twins were just like Fred and George. The last boy seemed a lot like Harry.

They said they were exchange students from America. We told them about wizards on the way to seemed kinda nice.

All five were sorted into Gryffandor which seemed strange. Then they whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and he gave them a jar full of fire. For some reason they put some of their food in it.

Malfoy and Luna were looking at the smart blond funny. She saw and got up. They did as well and all ran to each other.

"Why did you leave", asked Annabeth.

"We were sent to monitor by Chiron", said Malfoy.

"We had to make up British accents and live with strange families", said Luna in a not as dreamy way.

I didn't understand a word but then the other four got up to join and things just got weirder. There was something off about those kids and they definitely weren't wizards. I'd never seen Malfoy (I guess I should call him Draco now) be so nice. Luna wasn't being as dreamy.

" all the kids in the cabin miss you. You didn't tell us!", said Annabeth shrilly.

Like I just said, I didn't understand anything. It was strange. Then Dumbledore told us to start eating and everyone went back to their tables.

The food was great though only the girls seemed to know what most of it was. The boys didn't seem to care because they stuffed all the food in their mouth, like Ron.

They had to put extension charms on the dormitories to make room for the exchange students. I slept fine, but the new girls seemed to have a really bad night.

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to bring Draco and Luna back. Review, follow, favorite. I'm open to suggestions. Bye!...{;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- a "Fishy" Situation

**Hi there! This time it'll be from Annabeth's perspective. REVIEW! I'm currently meanwhile making PJO quizzes on Quizilla. Read, read, read!**

Annabeth

It was our first day of classes and Dumbledore, (who happens to be a son of Athena), gave us wands that would do magic on its own, specializing in our elements. That means that mine does best in everything!

We were given schedules and because we're all dyslexic, kids read them to us. First we had "double charms".

The teacher was a tiny man by the name of Professor Flitwick. We were doing dueling apparently.

"This is a review. You will be going against each other in teams made from groups. "

Of course my friends and I were together.

We preformed spells "never seen before". Professor Flitwick loved it! People started trying to copy us to no prevail.

At the end of the lesson Professor Flitwick held us back.

"The teachers know of your, ah, specialty. The room next door-." We nodded. "You can use it as your training room. Draco and Luna can use it, also."

So from then on we trained in there.

Our next lesson was transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagle. She was easily my favorite teacher. We were working on opposite transfiguration. First we had to turn a jar of fire into a jug of water. Percy's only problem was turning the jar into a jug. * eye rolling.* Next we had some free time.

Percy and I went into the training room alone. We pulled out our weopons. About 30 minutes later I had won, my knee on his chest. We stared at each other murderously, (or at least I was murderous), and we kissed.

We got up quietly, and went to our next lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts. . .

~line break~

Percy blew it. Just blew it.

Professor Umbridge can really cause some umbridge. * giggles.* She was going on and on about theory. She started going on about "evil" sea creatures. Most of whom were from Greek mythology.

Percy couldn't stand it. He defended the sea creatures. Guess what happened? He was sent to Dumbledore who said that he didn't see what Percy did wrong.

I did. He should have kept his ridiculous mouth shut. * smiles*.

We ate lunch, had potions, divination, and care of magical creatures.

Then we went to our dormitories and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! I got a review! ...{;-). You should reread the books if you don't understand some of these terms. B-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- " E"

**Hey! The reviews are awesome. Try and review! Read + Review = Happy Author. ...{;-).**

Harry

The new kids always got uncomfortable when we mentioned their school. When we asked about their owls, Annabeth looked over her shoulder and five owls came flying. Odd.

Oh MoldyWart! (The twins made that up, not me.) I'm starting to think like Hermione! That means she won't do my homework for me!

Anyway. . . The kids said that they didn't wear robes. They might wear some other type of wizard uniform. But Hermione says that in her "books", it says that all schools wear robes. *eye rolling*.

Of course we had class. First we had double divination. Oh MoldyWart. Umbridge was going to be there to "observe".

When we got there, there were more crystal balls set up on the desks. We had to "use the inner eye". We all had to make predictions. I said that Ron would be asleep from boredom within the next five minutes. Professor Trylawny said that "the inner eye is not something of boredom.". Ron ended up snoring loudly.

That got that old professor!

We had a Hogsmeed visit over the weekend. Luckily for the new kids, permission slips came from owls the day before the visit. Who cares?

We saw the Stolls and Weasly twins were whispering to each other with trouble maker smiles. Probably doing some big prank.

~ two days later ~

We had defense against the dark arts first. Umbridge started talking about filthy half breeds. It turns out that at that moment Professor McGonagle stepped in to talk to me about career advice.

Umbridge said that she could not. Guess what happened. " !"

Then I went with Professor McGonagle. After a lot of "er"s, I decided on being an auror. She told me about the grades I would need to have on my O.W.L.s.

We had our classes and went to bed. I slept very well.

**How was that? I tried to make it a bit longer. Thanks for the reviews and P.M.s. see 'ya! ...{;-) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Stolls + Weasly Twins = TROUBLE!

**Hey! I've been getting loads of reviews and . Thanks for favoriting my story! This is only my second fanfic. R E A D!**

Travis

This place is awesome! The punishments are pathetic! Like last week when Conner and I put an exploding spit ball in Umbridge's room. . .

_DADA had just ended._

_"Dude, lets blow this place up. You got them?"I told Conner._

_He new what I meant. Soon enough, we had laid down the exploding spit balls._

_KA-BOOM!_

_Awesome!_

_Umbridge came storming out shouting,"I'M TELLING DUMBLEDORE!"_

_Obviously we got there. The only punishment we got was not learning from Umbridge! Dumbledore winked at us knowingly._

PATHETIC! Sooooo, yeah.

We were eating in the "Great Hall", when the twins came over. (A/N the twins are the Weasley twins.) they whispered their plan to Conner and I.

"We think Umbridge needs what she deserves. Bring black paint, scull stickers, and exploding spit balls."

The next day, we were ready for action. First Fred painted the walls, ceiling, and floor. Then George scattered the scull stickers all over. Lastly, I set the dung bombs and exploding spit balls.

We ran outside while Umbridge ran in.

KABOOM!

"Triple high five. We did great!", the twins said together.

"DUMBLEDORE!", Umbridge was screaming.

She dragged us into his office. She told him what happened and he just shrugged and dismissed us.

That was last period.

I went to sleep.

I saw Katie. * smiles *. "Travis, I missed you.", she said. "I'll be waiting. Here every night. AND NO MORE PRANKS." That's my Katie.

The rest of the night was peaceful, for a demigod.

**Did you like it? I tried at making it longer. This is my favorite chapter so far. Bye! ...{;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- couples

**Hey! I hope you read my profile because it has new stuff. Happy Fourth of July! Sorry because this will be from the same POV as last time. Read on!**

Travis

I was asleep. The dream started out as me and Katie running through the strawberry fields.

She was laughing.

"Travis, I'm having so much fun! I wish we could leave camp."

Then the dream strayed from the usual. . .

"I think we should", I said

And that's what we did. We kinda teleported to a cave. Annabeth and Percy were frozen in time, sitting together by the lake. A husky voice said ,"Ha ha ha, trouble Is brewing." Then me and Katie were sucked inside a hole.

That's when I woke up.

I needed to tell the others. I decided to prank it to them.

I sent an anonymous message to each of them, saying to meet at the common room at midnight, on Tuesday. They all ended up there. I launched an exploding spit ball. But instead of exploding smoke, it exploded into little notes, numbered 1 - 20, explaining my dream. I was hiding and watching them.

"Dude, who did this?", Conner asked no one in particular.

When they were done, I came out. I walked like a celebrity, waving. Everyone was mad at me, then they started talking about the dream. Few, it worked. They were all wondering who was going next, judging by the fact that they were all looking around wildly and staying close together.

We made sure to tell Draco and Luna about the dream. They at least understood. We still had our first class. Transfiguration.

We were chatting the whole way.

"Dude, we're transfiguring-",I told Conner. "-lets have Percy make a shark that will attack Professor Umbridge!" He finished.

Yeah, that kind'a happened.

" H"

That's what happens when you mess with the Stolls.

We walked our way to charms and Thalia decided to go to the bathroom. . .

**What do you think? Fireworks tonight! Now think along the lines of what Thalia actually DID in the last sentence? It's a big clue. See 'ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- striking and missing

**How am I doing? Remember that reviewing gets me out my totally awesome profile! My chapter titles give clues so pay lots of attention.**

Harry

We were on our way to charms with the new kids and Thalia went to the bathroom. We were waiting for her. Too bad that she never came out.

We sent Annabeth in. She came out screaming. Probably a boggart if you ask me.

"Spa- spa- ahhhhhhh!"

"Spider?" Percy asked softly

I guess so because she nodded shakily. Professor Flitwick chose that moment to come running in.

"Potter, Jackson, Di'Angelo, Chase, Granger, Weasley, Stoll, Stoll, get in class, NOW!"

"We lost a student, Professor", Annabeth said. "Thalia Grace went into the bathroom and didn't come out for 20 minutes."

"I'll take Di'Angelo, Jackson, Chase, Stoll, and Stoll to the headmaster. Potter, Granger, and Weasley, go to the common room. On your way, tell everyone else to as well.

~ Line Break ~

"Albus, you know that this means that the enemies of both worlds are rising! We must help!"

"That would be giving the enemy what they desire."

"He's actually right. Noting who OUR enemy is, they're twisted. Don't listen.", Annabeth piped up.

"We have reached our decision", Dumbledore said."We will solve this plot, but not listen to the other side."

Dumbledore is awesome!

We left for Divination. I knew that I was gonna hate it. We started palm reading. Professor Trylawny proclaimed bad fortune, blah, blah, blah. Of course then Voldemort decides to send a message.

"Know that fighting is pointless. I will end this, unless you hand over the demigods. You know who you are."

Dangerous.

**Hope you liked! I hope this is long enough. Thanks for the reviews! I will try to post as much as I can. I forgot to mention that Nico came on the quest also. Keep reading! ...{;-) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- under cover, not

**Hey! You guys are totally frickn' awesome! (Mind my language.) I'm working on a whole lot of stuff at the moment but this is my top priority! Please read the first story that I wrote, (terrible if you ask me), House of Hades. R E A D, R E A D, R E A D!**

Nico

Bad news. Especially bad for a child of Hades. We had a welcoming ball. WAH!

We were told on yesterday on Saturday. . .

Professor McGonagle came to the common room. She pulled out a parchment scroll. She began to read.

"We will have a spectacular ball in honor of the exchange students. They will start us off. I believe that Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood will go with them. They alone are allowed to bring in a student from their school. Bring a date."

Sooooo yeah. We have a ball.

Percy is bringing Annabeth.  
Conner is bringing Luna.  
Travis is bringing Katie.  
Draco is bringing Rochelle. A/N I made her up.  
I'm bringing one of the only nice Slytherines, Mattie. A/N I made her up also.

Then McGonagle brought us to her office.

"We'll notify the students of your routes during the ball. I hope you're okay with it."

Nice and simple. I knew that I was going to hate this.

We had to go shopping. I just bought a boring black tux. Conner and Travis wore yellow. Draco bought one that was serpent green. Percy bought a sea green one. (Big surprise.

Annabeth wore a ankle length gray dress embroidered with sea green. Luna wore a gray and yellow swirled one. Katie wore yellow with bits of green. Rochelle is wearing a short blue and green one. Mattie is wearing a sleeve less black and green dress.

~ Line Break ~

It was party time. Mattie came out. She had her long glossy black hair toyed back in a tight bun.

"Come on Nico. Lets go."

We danced to this fast tune by a wizard band called the weird sisters. I partially enjoyed myself.

Then we all sat down in front of Dumbledore.

"Ah children. There is something you don't know about the exchange students. They are demigods. Half Greek god, half human. Yes, Greek mythology truly exists. You will learn later who their parents are. Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood are also demigods. Enjoy the dance."

The rest of the ball past in a blur. I finally got to go to bed. For once my night was calm.

**What do you think? I appreciate the reviews. They make my day! Enjoy the story! ...{;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- the voice

**Hey! I hope you're liking the story. I've been getting loads of reviews. D.**

Thalia

I woke up in dark and powerful room. It was sorta misty.

"Hello? ", I asked.

No response. I sighed.

"Knock knock, who's there?", I tried.

Still nothing. But there did seem to be a small speaker. Those were my Hunter of Artemis skills. Well a voice came through the speaker.

"Ahh little hunter. You excepted our invitation. Now why don't you join us for tea."

Out of nowhere, a goblet filled with mist came. It looked like Professor Trylawny's tea leave reading cups.

Then it all came back to me. . .

I was on my way to charms with my new friends. We were talking and a slithery voice started speaking.

"Young hunter, go to the next girls bathroom that you come to."

I wanted to protect my friends so I did just that.I remember going in there and dark guards running and knocking me out.

I guess that's how I got here, I thought.

Then I realized that the voice in the speaker was the same one who lured me into the bathroom in the first place.

I looked a the goblet. Then i sniffed it hesitantly. Then I drank. It seemed alright. I felt like I had eaten a whole meal instead of a couple of sips. Nice potion. Percy would need it.

Then I remembered that I was trapped. Oh well.  
_

Annabeth.

We partied most of the night. Besides our cover being blown, Percy poring water on us, and  
Nico knocking out the lights, I enjoyed myself.

So after Dumbledore revealing us, we did some dancing. Percy didn't improve much. He might have even gotton worse. I told him that, and he pored water on me. I gave him my death glare, and he dried me off.

Then Percy kissed me and Nico made the Great Hall underworld black. I can't blame him. Percy is such a seaweed brain.

All in all, the ball was pretty nice.

**What did you think? Was it long enough? REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten- Impossible

**Hey there! I just got a new app on this iPad that I'm writing on right now. Keep up the good reviews! R E A D! ...{;-)**

Thalia

I had just woken up from a long nap, which judging by my hunter senses, lasted about two days. Long nap.

ANYWAY. . . I woke up to find a plate of British foods that I just had tried back at Hogwarts flying toward my and I saw the tip of a smooth stick poking in the supposedly solid wall of my chamber. Soon after a goblet of pumpkin juice cam e flying over.

But that sort of magic isn't possible! (Except for Hecate maybe but that's different.)

"Mwm, mwm!" I said delightfully as I chewed.

I hadn't eaten in quite a long time. That food was delish. I had the feeling that the captor wouldn't give me so much pleasure next time. . .

Voldemort

I had one of the demigods Kronos told me about captured. I presumed that if I gave her nice food, she'd answer my questions. If not, well, I'd have to torture her.

I was planning on injuring her but make it look accidental.

Of course Kronos decides to walk in and insult my greatness and powerfulness. Ahhhhhh.

"Hey Lord MoldyWart!" I started fuming."What? The demigods made it up!"

Unfortunately, that actually got to me. I was so mad at the little children, that i started shedding sparks. They opened the prison door and our captive flew right out.

Kronos

I convinced (forcefully) Voldemort to let Thalia Grace out. Then she'd tell her pretty little friends. They'd target me meanwhile I have some friends doing the terrorizing. They'd never catch the culprit.

Of course I will be completely safe. Not even the depths of Tatauras can hold me! MWAHAHA! Wait, was that nessasary?

**I know it was short, but it was short but sweet, right? I'm getting an idea for another story but not until I finish this because this is my top priority. ...{;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven- love**

**Hey! I'm sorry for switching the POVs so much last chapter. This one will be all about the couples. You can just skip over it if you want because there's nothing important in it. R E A D. ...{;-) **

Annabeth

We had three free periods in a row today and I was spending them with Percy. We were walking around absentmindedly. We came across a room in which I had never seen before. We ran right in, grateful for the privacy.

There was already a small couch there and we sat down. I snuggled close to him and after a few moments together, we kissed.

I loved it.

Travis

Katie came to Hogwarts to stay. That meant I could spend more time with her. Yippee!

We were in the training room, training (obviously). She kept growing vines around my sword so I couldn't move it. * sigh *.

Of course she won at the end and I put on my pouty face so she gave me a kiss. I love her. Ow Katie! That hurt! * smirk *.

**I know it was extremely short. Next time it'll be longer and funnier. Hope you enjoyed! ...{;-) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve- MoldyWart. . .

**Hey! This chapter is gonna be really ridiculous and funny and you'll love it! It may be a little OOC, but trust me, it'll make up for it. R E A D.**

Draco

It was breakfast and I had arranged to sit with Annabeth at the Gryffandor table. We sat down and ate some rice pudding.

Percy was about to swallow a huge mouthful, when Voldemort made ANOTHER public message.

"Er, another, er, warrior, will disap- p-e-ear-"

Another voice took over.

"-If you don't bow down. Demigods, well, um, don't, think you can fight me."

The announcement ended and everyone started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. MoldyWart. . .

Percy

So MoldyWart decides to totally humiliate himself. I couldn't care less. I mean it WAS funny when Kronos took over and then messed up himself.

By the way, that rice pudding was good. Seaweed brain! Fine, fine. So then we went to defense against the dark arts.

Then Harry piped up.

"Professor, you heard Voldemort yourself. He's back."

"No he's not. It's a foolish trick to throw off the ministry. I won't stand for it!"

* eye rolling *. So yeah. Those are the exciting parts of the day. MoldyWart. . .

**I know it was super short but it was funny like I promised. I'm gonna try to update a bit faster also but I'm writing this on my family iPad and it's hard to get my hands on it. Bye! ...{;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- The Finale Battle

**Hey! This is gonna be the last chapter. It'll be extra long and super exciting. Soon I'll be able to post another story that I'm gonna call a three way defense. It's PJO, HP, and HG. I'm adding some made up characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Harry

I love sleeping. But I woke up to Professor McGonagle walking into our dormitory. Percy was hugging his pillow and muttering something about Annabeth staying with him. * eye rolling*

McGonagle cleared her throat. Everyone woke up straight away.

"Quickly children. Hogwarts is being attacked."

The wizards grabbed their wands and the demigods ran for their weopons. We all dashed out to meet the army marching through the doors. The demigods took Kronos and his monsters and we took Voldemort and the death eaters.

Voldemort kept shooting spells at us and we kept deflecting but it was hard work.

Percy

The monsters planned this out cleverly. They split up into groups we only saw the biggest group. The others snuck around to the back and killed our last line of defense: Pollux, Draco, Luna, Kelly, and Lily.

We spun around and formed a circle, we were all facing different directions. We slashed and jabbed but could not find an end. Luckily, out of nowhere, Hades came up and summoned some un breakable skeletons. They were to fight the monsters for us.

We ran off to help the wizards.

Harry

I have to admit. I was suprised when the demigods showed up to save the day. They ran in front of us in a straight line and yelled at us to form ranks. They pulled out their weapons to deflect spells.

We shot jinxes and hexes till every enemy was frozen or pinned to the floor. The demigods finished them off with some quick strikes to the neck.

We celebrated with a great feast. We felt bad about the dead but glad that we defeated the enemy.

Annabeth

We had a wonderful feast. We Iris Messaged Chiron to tell him that we're all right. We said good bye to the wizards and Nico shadow traveled us back to Camp. He fell asleep soon after.

When we got back, Percy received some scolding from his mom when he tried to iris message her.

We finished our quest successfully.

**What did you think? I really hope you liked it. If not, well, too bad. Bye forever!**


End file.
